Temporary Home
by fantasy chocolate roses
Summary: Amu, Utau and Rima and angels from Heaven who must leave everthing they know on Earth to go back. "This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong."


**Temporary Home**

**"**_This is our temporary home; it's not where we belong_**"**

**-Carrie Underwood**

* * *

_"Nee, Misaki," a voice said, splitting the silence. "Did you figure out my secret?" a man said out of the shadows. His white grin shone brightly in the night. "Misaki, did you find my secret?" he repeated, grinning wildly and backing a girl with bright pink hair into a corner. "Did you find who murdered out father?"_

_The pink-haired girl trembled ever so slightly when her back touched the concrete wall, 15 feet in the air. "Onii-san," she said, shivering as her brother came closer and closer. Her voice shook, "Onii-san, don't do this," she said weakly. As her brother came closer and a flash of silver was seen in his hand, the little girl screamed for help. "ONII-SAN! DON'T DO THIS! SOMEONE, HELP!" she screamed. _

_Her brother growled as he heard footsteps getting closer and closer. "Tch. Misaki, you wouldn't have to die, but you chose not to help me murder Otou-san. And now, I have no choice but to silence you." Misaki screamed again as he brought out his knife. _

_"HELP!" she screamed. "HELP! SOMEONE….help…." she said, her voice growing weaker and weaker as she became more focused on the knife in front of her. He slashed his knife, slitting her throat. Blood gushed out and onto her, his knife and him. The last thing she saw before everything went pitch black was a man with midnight blue hair and his identical son screaming at the top of their lungs and she heard something that relieved her._

_"Put your hands up!" _

_The six year old boy, who was holding his and his father's violins, screamed and alerted the police officer that there was a dying person lying on the ground, with her golden eyes wide open and dull as her spirit flew to the heavens._

A pink haired girl's golden orbs snapped open. Her head was spinning and she realized she was lying on the ground.

"Where am I?" she murmured.

"Ah, she woke up!" an energetic voice said. The pinkette looked up to see a little angel flying in the air. "Konichiwa Misaki-chan!" Misaki kept a blank look on her face.

"Where am I?" she asked bluntly.

"You're in Heaven!" the pink haired angel said excitedly. The blue haired one nodded with the blonde-haired girl and with the orange-haired girl. "You've never exactly prayed to god, but you were a good person and God saw you worthy as an Angel Type: Sama243.

Misaki was plain confused. "We four are your servants. You must never let us free, we are you guardian angels. You're an angel with a master of God."

Misaki nodded, trying to keep up with her. "My name is Dia; this is Miki, Ran, and Su."

Misaki nodded again making note of their names. "Since your past life is gone, your existence is erased somewhat. You no longer go by Imori Misaki, but Hinamori Amu. Now go on to our Angel Stylist, Mashiro Rima."

Dia pushed Amu to a room and closed the door.

* * *

"Is this what you give me?" a small girl said. She had long bangs hidden behind a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it, and golden honey yellow eyes. Her hair went down to her waist and she had beautiful golden ombre wings. "No matter. I will turn you into a Type Sama like me." Rima was wearing a beautiful honey-white sleeveless dress till her knees and wore white socks.

Rima tugged and pulled and finally, she was done with Amu's pink hair. She spun her around and Amu gasped. "This is beautiful!" Rima smiled. She had put Amu's long hair into to separations with two x clips on them. Her long pink hair flowed down to her bottom. Amu, had just noticed the black chain Rima and all other Angels wore. She asked about it.

"Oh, this symbolizes we are Angels." She had also dressed Amu in a similar dress, a diagonal-strapped light pink dress that was until her knees. She also wore white ankle socks. "Oh, your wings are positively amazing," Rima added.

Amu opened her wings. She gasped at the beautiful sight. Amu had light pink wings that were ombre. She sighed with content. "Well, come on! I want you to meet one more person!" Amu smiled okay and they were off to see Rima's friend.

She knocked on the door to a beautiful house. It was large and looked like a mansion, though some Angels thought it was small. "We three will be living with each other because we are blessed with the gift of music."

The door opened to see a beautiful girl, who had long blonde hair. "Utau, your hair is down!" she said with surprise. Utau nodded. Rima talked to Amu, "Utau usually has them in pigtails, but she is especially pretty with her hair down." Amu nodded but was mesmerized my Utau's eyes. Her wings were also open revealing amethyst ombre wings.

"Come in," Utau said. Amu and Rima went into the beautiful house. "What brings you here Rima?" Utau asked when they were having tea.

"Just showing our new Angel Type Sama243 around." Utau nodded.

"One of my servants or whatever you call it told me I have the gift of music?"

"We are gifted in music, best musicians or singers around. I'm the best keyboarder and singer, Rima's the best guitarist and singer, I'm not sure what yours though. Let's go to the music room to find out," Utau suggested.

Amu nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Utau led Amu to a huge music room. "Alright Amu, let's start off with testing your vocal cords. Make up your own song within five minutes and perform it." Amu nodded and started to create ideas.

After five minutes she settled on her favorite and started to sing.

"Kumo no naka no basho ga arimasu. Dare de sore doko demo shiranai. Shikashi, uta wa sore wa watashi o rido. Anata ni migi. Kumo no naka no basho ga arimasu. Dare de sore doko demo shiranai. Shikishi, uta wa soko ni watashi o motarashi. Anata no sugu tonari."

Utau and Rima flinched.

"How was it?" Amu asked excitedly.

"Not the best," Utau said. "Your creativity is awesome though."

Amu smiled. "That's good. I used to play the drums. It was so fun! Maybe I could try them here?" Utau and Rima nodded.

Amu went to some drums and started to play almost professionally. When she finished, Utau and Rima gawked. "I think we know your talents. The best song-maker and drummer."

Amu was so happy. Rima high-fived and Utau suggested, "How about we make a band? I'll be the singer with Rima, singing Amu's song. I'll play the keyboard, Rima'll be on the guitar and Amu will be on the drums!" The two other girls quickly agreed and couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

Rima and Utau decided to ask Amu what songs she liked. "I love Ikimono Gakari and Fujita Maiko!" she said. Utau and Rima laughed.

"We do too!" Rima said.

Amu smiled. She felt like she belonged with the two. "Let's have a day where we work on our separate parts. I'll be the side instrument, Utau is the main, and Amu will be the rhythm!" They all nodded alright to Rima's great idea.

* * *

After two days, the girls had a song to rock the house. "We are so good!" Rima said and Amu laughed along. Utau wasn't at band practice yet so the other two girls were just chilling.

"Great news!" Utau said. "I went to my master Kami-"

"What?" Amu screeched. "You got to meet him?" Rima laughed.

"Yeah, Utau is really up high in the Angels." Amu nodded and relaxed slightly.

"He said we could go down to Earth and perform in the parks on some nights and even go to school!" Utau said excitedly. Amu and Rima gasped. They could really go back down to Earth?! The others agreed and started talking excitedly.

"But, what about our wings and chains?" Rima asked suddenly.

"Our wings can be folded, but to make the performance cooler, let's have them burst out in the middle. Our chains can be hidden right?" Utau nodded and Rima smiled.

"This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

_During the night it was said that three stars fell out of the sky. _


End file.
